empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Glenroy
Click here to return to characters page... : : "I've never seen a single soldier take out two enemy helicopters with just one bullet of an anti-material rifle, hell I never would've expected her to take out a full canopy of two F-15 fighter pilots. And my sister just brings home the glory... In the family name no less... We're so damn proud of her..." : : '-- SKMC Field Marshall Glenroy commodating his sister's service record...' Major General Kara Glenroy is a female Atlesian veteran specialist under service of the Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC). She is an elite sniper among many of her fellow Marine specialists, and is decorated with many medals of her service which is ultimately rewarded by Emperor Slyther's greatest of respects. Kara is the third mentor and trainer of the once young Aryll McLinkerson who was located in South Africa in search of her brother. Kara observed Aryll's survival experiences and soon enough with an impression, invited Aryll among her resistance. Despite her brother's age, Kara is ageless with the blessing of immortality though the Atlesian gene serum. Time has not slowed nor decayed this reckless warrior, and even to this day, Kara pledges her allegiance with pride to the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion and will serve the royal family and her fellow kin until her dying breath. The same can be said for her brother, and other relatives of the family. Between Kara and her Auroran sister-in-Law, Kimera Glenroy, Kara mostly prefers her military loadouts old-school with tactical equipment modded to her weapons while Kim specializes in next-generation future weaponry, the very best the Sniperdraconian military can offer through energy-infused weapons. Kara rarely uses energy weapons, but the closest that comes to energy weapons on her behalf is sometimes a STAG diamondback revolver, specialist grenades in variety, and mostly due to the Atlanium-tip tracer rounds in her standard ammunition of modern SKMC weapons. Alignment *Neutral Good (Allied) Race *Sniperdraconian Gender *Female Nationality *Sniperdragon Kingdom (SK) Orientation and Titles *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Major General (4-Star) *Steel Mamba (Callsign) *Lizard-girl (by Aryll's expression) *Chopper-Slayer / Jet-Slayer Family *Tamara Glenroy (Mother) *David Glenroy (Father) *John H. Glenroy (Brother) *Kimera Glenroy (Sister-in-Law) Arsenal *Kara plays it mostly that of old-school, meaning the more likely usage of SKMC's pre-war weapons with Atlanium-tip ammunition. Using the best ammo for pre-gen SKMC weapons that make NATO's green-tip ammunition look like children's toys, her choice of primary weaponry usually resorts to long-range combat. For infiltration and assassination purposes, Kara will either bring an SKMC MX-1 sniper variant, or an SKMC XM-122 Hammerhead anti-material rifle to take down heavily armored targets. Stealth versions of these firearms are usually the ballistic MX-1's suppressor, and the XM-122's Whisperhead variant. Being able to kill a row of two apache pilots and downing both helicopters makes her one of the most feared and legendary snipers in the Sniperdraconian military. *In medium-range assault, Kara will bring an SKMC-ballistic XMG-84 Defender LMG 'Overwatch' variant to lay suppressing fire upon the enemy for her units to advance and reach their flanks with little effort. *Kara's signature side-arm is a ballistic SKMC model SKX-450 magnum pistol known by it's name 'Lightning Hawk' to common military use, which is the Sniperdraconian desert eagle equivalent. Her version is gold-plated with a sniper scope attached to it, called the 'Gold Hornet'. *Kara's choice of melee can vary in all arms. For heavy assault, she will bring a more SKMC-modernized Galantine claymore/greatsword. For stealth, she will resort to knives and fisticuffs. She is brutally trained in close-quarters combat (CQB/CQC). Category:Characters Category:Protagonists